


Safe

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Teen Angst, Teenage Loki (Marvel), Teenage Thor (Marvel), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A teenaged Thor comforts his little brother.





	Safe

Thor enveloped his little brother in a firm embrace. Loki leaned into him, hiding his face behind the curtain of Thor’s pale hair. Loki’s back heaved and he shuddered, repressing a sob.

“You can cry,” Thor assured him.

Loki raised his head, his expression skeptical. Father taught them never to cry.

“Really?” Loki asked, eyes already moist though he struggled to appear unfeeling.

“Yes. I’ll hold you.”

Loki looked away, then blinked, allowing tears to slide silently down his cheeks.

“Brother,” he wept with sudden intensity, clutching to him. Thor held Loki close, just as he had promised he would.


End file.
